Parker Rooney
Parker Rooney is the tritagonist in Liv and Maddie. He is the youngest child of the family and is currently 16-years old. Parker tends to be quite adventurous, mischievous, and courageous. Parker is portrayed by Tenzing Norgay Trainor. Personality Parker is an adventurous, mischievous, and courageous boy to a manipulative, scheming, teenage inventor. He shows a tendency to behave older than he is with his friends and family. Despite he is usually being lazy, quite messy, and childish, Parker has a great love for science, inventing things, and for his family. Biography Background Parker was born to Pete and Karen Rooney, being the last child they had. He was born and raised in Stevens Point, Wisconsin. It is implied by Liv that Parker has always been very childish. In Twin-A-Rooney she says (speaking to Parker and Joey), "I was so worried you two had grown up while I was gone." History Parker is first introduced in the series in Twin-A-Rooney. In the episode, Parker, along with Joey, plan to take advantage of their parents' distraction towards Liv and Maddie. And build a bro cave in their room, using household appliances such as the refrigerator, the TV, etc. Eventually, their parents find out after the refrigerator falls down from upstairs to downstairs. Appearance Parker is a young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is quite skinny and also has tan skin. Parker is usually seen in a regular T-shirt and pants. He also is usually seen with the front of his hair gelled up. Parker is short at the beginning of the series, but since season 2 has gotten taller, and he is currently the height of his two sisters, but is still much shorter than the tallest Rooney, Joey, as he was always tall. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths As revealed in the opening credits of the show, and in the episode "Sleep-A-Rooney" Parker is seen to be good at karate. He is shown to be a science genius in various episodes, even good enough to enter a high school science club despite only being thirteen at the time. Even though Parker isn't as good in PE, he can score a goal in soccer. Weaknesses P.E. (Physical Education), He's afraid of thunder. Parker's inventions are known to blow up or fail. He also has an addiction to digging tunnels, that Maddie had to confiscate all his equipment. Relationships Family Maddie Rooney (Older Sister) Maddie and Parker are brother and sister. They love each other, and they also love playing games together. Liv Rooney (Older Sister) Liv and Parker are brother and sister. It is shown that Liv loves Parker and his childish ways. When she comes home from Hollywood in Twin-A-Rooney, she tells him and Joey, "I was so worried you two had grown up while I was gone." In the episode Sleep-A-Rooney, Liv tries to bond with Parker, by helping plan his sleepover party. Joey Rooney (Older Brother/Best Friend) Joey and Parker are brothers and they have a very close bond. They spend a lot of time together and often hang out. They both enjoy playing video games together. (See: Joey and Parker (relationship) for more info about their relationship) Karen Rooney (Mother) Karen is Parker's mother. Pete Rooney (Father) Pete is Parker's father. Friends Reggie (Best Friends) Parker and Reggie have fun playing pranks together and they also share the same favorite TV show, Linda and Heather. Romances Val Wishart (Flirtation-Ship/Close Friends/Girlfriend) She is Parker's first and genuine crush. She calls him "Pucker". They had a mix up in Stand-Up-A-Rooney, where Parker was confused as to whether he asked her to the dance or to be his partner for Science. Parker realizes he does want to go to the dance with Val and they go together. They spend a lot more time together in Falcon-A-Rooney, Ex-A-Rooney, and Voice-A-Rooney. They are partners in the Mars Madness Contest. Parker made a Freudian slip when he exclaimed "That we're gonna be the best looking couple in the Bio-Dome?" before correcting himself, further confirming his feelings for Val (See: Parker and Val (relationship) for more info about their relationship). Quotes 'Twin-A-Rooney' 'Team-A-Rooney' 'Sleep-A-Rooney' 'Steal-A-Rooney' 'Skate-A-Rooney' 'Fa La La La-A-Rooney' 'BFF-A-Rooney' 'Song-A-Rooney' Trivia *He enjoys playing video games. *He seems to be close to his elder brother Joey Rooney. *In Sleep-A-Rooney, it is revealed that he was 6 when Liv left for Hollywood. *It was also revealed that he wore choo-choo train pajamas. *He does karate. His actor is a martial artist in real life. *He has a blue belt in karate. *On the eighth episode of the first season, Brain-A-Rooney, he made his first and only absence. *He wanted his friends to talk about his sleepover party at recess, so he could get invited to other sleepover parties. (Sleep-A-Rooney) *He helped Evan earn his blue belt in Slump-A-Rooney. *He's a big fan of Space Werewolves, along with his elder brother Joey Rooney. * His favorite show is "Linda and Heather" (Kathy-Kan-A-Rooney), along with his friends Reggie and Splat. Parker is more or less open about this now. *He shares a room with Joey. *His address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *He had a celebrity crush on South Salamanca (BFF-A-Rooney). *He likes to cause trouble. *His voice has gotten deeper in Season 3, due to Tenzing Norgay Trainor going through puberty. However, it's noticeable that his voice starts to deepen around mid-Season 2. *He has created a circuit of tunnels throughout the house that lead to other locations around the town, including the school. *He meets Linda and Heather in Linda and Heather-A-Rooney. *He likes Voltage. *He has a crush on Val Wishart. *A running gag on the show is that he had an embarrassing middle name, yet whenever someone tries to say it, they are always interrupted. *The only episodes where Parker doesn't have a confessional are Team-A-Rooney, Kang-A-Rooney, Dodge-A-Rooney, Brain-A-Rooney, Sweet 16-A-Rooney, Dump-A-Rooney, Moms-A-Rooney, Flashback-A-Rooney, Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney, Match-A-Rooney, Triangle-A-Rooney, SPARF-A-Rooney, Co-Star-A-Rooney, Haunt-A-Rooney, Ask Her More-A-Rooney, Coach-A-Rooney, Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Scoop-A-Rooney, Choose-A-Rooney, SkyVolt-A-Rooney, Linda and Heather-A-Rooney, Slumber Party-A-Rooney, Roll Model-A-Rooney, and Big Break-A-Rooney, a total of 24. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Rooney Family Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Cast Category:Students Category:Inventer Category:Images Category:Images of Parker Rooney Category:All Episodes Category:All seasons Category:Pal Category:Varker Category:Joker Category:Marker Category:Larker Category:Male Cast Category:Boys